


Erotyczne fantazje 124

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 124

Ruby zaczęła całować małe piersi swojej partnerki, tańcząc swoim językiem na jej twardych z podniecenia sutkach, ssąc je, liżąc i gryząc.

Dziedziczka uległa pieszczotom swojej liderki. Ruby pocałowała ją namiętnie w usta a później lizała jej kark i szyje, robiąc to powoli i delikatnie. 

Po chwili srebrnooka łowczyni położyła swoją dziewczynę na łóżku, rozsuwając szeroko jej nogi. Weiss uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła oddawać się przyjemność od swojej przywódczyni.


End file.
